Proteinase inhibitors are useful in a medical field, and some of them are put to practical use. Particularly, it is thought that a metallo proteinase inhibitor can be used as an agent for treating Pseudomonas aeruginosa infectious disease. It is known that the metallo proteinase of Pseudomonas aeruginosa plays an important part for Pseudomonas aeruginosa infectious disease.
On the other hand, in a field of biochemistry, the material having inhibitory activity against a metallo proteinase produced by a microorganism, is useful. For example, it is expected that the material is used for regulating growth and metabolism of a microorganism.
Accordingly, it is significant in a field of medicine and biochemistry that a material inhibiting against the metallo proteinase produced by Pseudomonas aeruginosa is given.
Phosphoramidon (The Journal of Antibiotics 26, [10], 621 (1973) and S-MPI (Agric. Biol. Chem., 42, [4],899 (1978)) are known as a metallo proteinase inhibitor produced by the genus Streptomyces, and differ from the object compound of the present invention.